The field of art to which the invention pertains is the gas generating art. Water gas generators are typically powered by a fuel or by materials containing thermal energy such as steam, heated coal or hot gasses. Internal combustion processes requiring oxygen feeding are employed wherein a fuel such as, for example, coal or the like is burned within a forced air fed retort. Such processes produce undesirable amounts of carbon dioxide for many catalytic processes requiring water gas. In addition, most prior generators are batch fed generators and are incapable of continuous feeding and continuous emptying without interrupting gas generation. The invention is a self powered continuous feeding and continuous emptying gas generator producing blue water gas by refluxing carbonaceous waste materials. An externally heated reflux chamber formed by a sealed retort forming a vertical column is heated to a temperature of approximately 1200.degree. C. and carbonaceous materials are placed within the chamber. A portion of the carbonaceous material vaporizes and the remainder is oxidized into carbon monoxide. Sufficient water is injected as steam beneath the heated grate zone to provide sufficient hydrogen and oxygen to bring the reaction to completion. Remaining carbonaceous materials and gasses reflux and impinge the heated grate zone where the reaction conditions produce carbon monoxide and hydrogen as the predominant species. More complex compounds are reduced to this state via a plurality of heating and reflux cycles. Oxygen separates from hydrogen of the steam molecules and combines with the carbon when the hot carbonaceous material is impinged by the steam thereby producing carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas. A portion of the water gas so produced is utilized to maintain the operating temperature of the reflux chamber by being burned outside of the reflux chamber and the remaining water gas is available for utilization for heating, lighting, or catalysis to other compounds. There is no requirement to oxygen feed the reflux chamber since required heat is provided by burning the gas produced outside the reflux chamber and because a reflux process is utilized instead of internally combusting the carbonaceous material. O.sub.2 input is undesirable due to the CO.sub.2 produced thereby. Carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas yield is enhanced with respect to carbon dioxide production as a result. In addition, total gas yield is improved from approximately 40% in the prior art to 95% with the invention. Dangerous carbon monoxide gas produced by the generator is either contained within the sealed reflux chamber, utilized, or burned.